tonari_no_kaibutsukunfandomcom-20200213-history
Shizuku Mizutani
|pairing badge = |height = 158 cm (5'2")}} Shizuku Mizutani (水谷雫, lit. Mizutani Shizuku) is the main female protagonist of the Tonari no Kaibutsu-kun series. She appears as a first year student at Syoyo High School. Appearance Shizuku is a young girl of average height, has light, copper-brown hair and dark brown eyes. Many characters called her adorable and cute. She keeps her hair back in twintails behind her ears and lets her fringe down to the top of her eyes. Her main outfit consists of a regular gakuran, a reddish brown jacket over a cream school sweatshirt and a white shirt with a light blue tie. She wears a black miniskirt checkered with grey lines, and she wears middle-length black socks and the required brown shoes. Outside of school, Shizuku mostly wears old fashioned clothes; Haru has commented on her fashion sense as "grandma-like," though after she graduated she stopped wearing the twin tails and had her hair cut short while still keeping her bangs. Personality Shizuku was called "Dry Ice" in grade school, was a loner and was not ashamed of it. She is cold and sometimes inconsiderate, as inherited from her mother. Shizuku can be very selfish sometimes, telling her friends that if it's their problem, they should learn how to solve it by themselves. Because her mother has been working overtime since Shizuku was young, it's likely that Shizuku is emotionally withdrawn. She wasn't mournful over her class pet's death because she wanted to go home to do homework. Takashi even said that Shizuku was more interested in math problems instead of dolls when she was little, suggesting her strange preferences were present as a child. Shizuku does not care about what other people think, and does not care whether or not people like or dislike her. She is not scared of judgments. It has been noted several times that Shizuku is very dense when it comes to other people and what they're trying to say. An example of this occurs when Haru says "Thank You", and Shizuku thought he was talking about the cake that she bought for his birthday. Kenji also has a hard time trying to get his point across to her. History Ever since Shizuku entered primary school, her mother, Yoshino, had been working overtime because of her father's poor work success. This resulted in Shizuku asking her father why he's considered worthless in her mother's eyes and pushing herself to her studies. Often when she received a 100 on her tests, she would call her mother and tell her. When Shizuku was in primary school, she coldly brushed off her class pet's death, which shocked her entire class. Because she was more invested in school work, she didn't care about the pet's death. Her class then nicknamed her "Dry Ice" due to her cold indifference. That same year, she decided she wanted to raise goldfish in a pot placed in her backyard. Although she claimed she had no interest in goldfish, she had researched care on goldfish and was set on the project. However, when her mother called and told her that she would be unable to make it to the festival, she decided to give up on it. On the first day of school, Shizuku witnessed a group of seniors beating up a classmate. She contemplated on telling a teacher, but worried that they would go after her if they knew she told. Not long after, she saw Haru run in and fight the seniors. Plot Intially, Shizuku sat next to Haru in homeroom, but because of his suspension, she never saw him. One day, one of her teachers asked her to take some notes over to Haru's apartment. She went over there and met Mitsuyoshi Misawa, Haru's older cousin and guardian. She briefly encountered Haru who started yelling at some guy because he made him lose a game. She tried to talk to him, but he jumped out of the nearest window before she could get a word out. She decided to leave the notes with Mitsuyoshi, but sooner after on her way home, Haru sprang from the bushes and demanded to know if she was spy from the school. She frantically said no and scurried away from him. Suddenly, he acted nicer to her and asked for her name. She hesitantly gave to him and somehow, Haru claimed her to be his friend. The next day, the same teacher asked her to try to convince Shizuku to go back over and convince Haru to come back to school. Due to her fear of Haru and her indifference, she declined. However, on her way from school, Haru took her into an alley and led her to an open field where he kept a dog. Shizuku managed to return the dog to its owner, but Haru took her to a fast food restaurant. There, they met Kenji Yamaguchi and his friends who immediately ask Haru for some money. He hesistated, but gave in when one of them reminded that they were "friends". Once they left, Haru and Shizuku had an awkward talk about school. Shizuku tried to encourage him to come back, but he declined since he had Shizuku and Kenji and his friends. Shizuku openly admited that Kenji and his friends were merely using him and asked him what kind of friends would treat him like that. Instead of thinking that over, Haru dumped his drink on Shizuku and called her a terrible person and walked away. Furious, Shizuku ran out and threw her drink at him, which started a chase. Relationships Yoshida Haru A boy whom Shizuku had delivered school print-outs to because of their teacher. It was shown that Haru rarely comes to school because of his fear of human interaction (this is explained why by random flashbacks in the manga) which turns him into a shy, helpful yet delinquent-looking person, that is until he met Shizuku. In the anime and manga, their relationship starts off as a bit slow and subtle even though they both show honesty and signs of affection for each other. Later on, because of a certain event they decide to go out and face problems together concerning Haru's past and how to deal with their ever expanding feelings and emotions. In Chapter 31 in the manga, they have officially started going out. Haru proposes in chapter 48, and their wedding is shown in the final chapter. Yamaguchi Kenji He along with his other three friends, hang out with Haru and Shizuku's group. As the story progresses, he develops feelings for Shizuku, which makes Haru consider him as a rival and even treats him badly; though at first, every time he is asked of his feeling for Shizuku, his reply will either be of a denying nature or along the lines of his feelings being a "joke". When he finally accepts his feelings and confesses (despite getting rejected) he still finds time to get in between Shizuku and Haru, to Haru's annoyance. She blushes every time Kenji comes to see her. Mizutani Takashi Takashi is Shizuku's father. He's home a lot more than his wife because he struggles to hold a job for long. This adds stress and strain to Shizuku's relationship with him. Despite this flaw in his character, Shizuku and Takashi seem to have a stronger relationship than Shizuku with her mother. Takashi has even noticed that Shizuku never played with dolls when she was younger and gets dressed much faster than normal girls her age. He's the only one who knows that Shizuku wanted to take care of goldfish at one point in her childhood. Mizutani Takaya Takaya is Shizuku's younger brother. Not much interaction is shown between Shizuku and her brother, but Shizuku cares about Takaya. She always calls him cute, and she shows more loving emotions when she is around Takaya. Takaya also calls Shizuku "a kind, loving sister." The two seem to get along well. Mizutani Yoshino Yoshino is Shizuku's workaholic mother. Ever since Shizuku and her brother were young, Yoshino has spent more time at work than with her children. At one point, she was disappointed that she couldn't go see the fireworks because her mother was at work. Despite her absence, Shizuku has admired her mother's strife towards work. Because of this, Shizuku is determined to pursue her studies and find a great career. Yoshino usually communicates with Shizuku through fax or phone. Natsume Asako A friend of Shizuku and Haru. The three of them met when Natsume had asked the two to help her study. Strangely, due to Shizuku's cold and studious personality, she has become attached to her, saying that because "Mitty" (a nickname given to Shizuku by Natsume) doesn't care about her problem with guys and seems to have no interest in it, she does not avoid her or distance herself and freely interacts with her with no ulterior motive. She treats Natsume with cold shoulders and usually ignores her. After saying that Natsume had no business prying. She realizes her mistake when scolding Haru for a similar problem and apologized to her. Sōhei Sasahara Sasayan is Shizuku's friend along with Natsume and Haru. At first, Sasayan confesses that he'd never thought of getting along with Shizuku and the rest (especially with Haru) despite being a friendly person. Still, he thinks that they are very interesting and continues to hang out with them. Trivia * Her blood type is B. * Because her mother is a lawyer, she is striving hard towards that profession as her goal. * In order to attend to household chores, she chose a high school near her house. * When it is cold, she will wear woolen shorts. * Because of her father, she doesn’t want to waste money. * All the books that Shizuku has been reading are borrowed from the library. Quotes * "If you want to make peace, you need to show that you mean it." *''"She's in love with Haru. It's not my problem."'' *''"So this is what jealousy feels like?"'' *''"You promised me 3,800 Yen."'' *''"She said, 'Stubby bastard.'"'' *''"And so, please give me more time to think about our relationship!"'' *''"An entry fee of 1,580 Yen is needed per person. You're short 20 Yen."'' *''"I didn't think about these things before. I didn't care about what others thought about me. ...I need to study."'' *''"If so, my world was changed by Haru."'' *''"If you make one person wait, it's no good."'' *''"Huh? I like him more than you." (She was talking to Haru, but mentioning Kenji) *"''W-what type of person should I leave? The one I like, the one who has good circumstances? Or do I have to leave them both?" *''"It's just that you're very charming"'' *''"One day you'll be consumed by darkness, and if that happens, even I cannot help you."'' * "So Haru, why exactly....do they call you unbridled instinct?" * "Seriously Haru, when will you learn that a girl's heart isn't a toy, and neither is her little sister..., or mother." * "If you really want to look at it, the whole situation is screwy. You want to follow your dreams, I say go for it. Other than that, the only thi" Gallery maxresdefault.jpg|Shizuku and Haru's First Kiss f032.jpg|Got back together again. dtnk_v010c039_p003.jpg|Shizuku looks when she attend Yuuzan's Birthday Party with Haru f044.jpg|Shizuku looks after 3 and a half years after graduating. eimg036.jpg|On their Wedding Ceremony. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Girls Category:Females Category:Syoko High School